unknown sisters
by ava-saphire-clearwater
Summary: Alyssa Nott is a girl who has a lot of secrets and she is not the only one. her half sister and bestfriend Arianna and Scarlett LeStrange her other best friend who is Bellatrix and Rodolphus daughter. only a couple of people know Alyssa's secrets.
1. Chapter 1

Unknown sisters

Prologue

A one year old Draco Malfoy was playing with his toys in the toy room in Malfoy Manor. It was the 18th of February 1990 at 4pm. His parents were normally doing things at this time of the day so they left him with a house elf. He didn't know that both his parents were at the manor and at that very time his mother had just given birth to a baby girl who was his half sister Arianna Malfoy. Arianna was soon to be Arianna Delacour she would be Fleur Delacour's little sister. She wouldn't know she was under a glamour until she was older. Lucius wrote a letter to the delacour's to tell them not to tell Arianna that she was under glamour until she got her letter for Hogwarts. It also said how she should go to Hogwarts not Beaux batons.

One year later

It is now June 1991 Narcissa Malfoy had just given birth to another little girl but this time the full sister of Draco Malfoy and half-sister of Arianna Delacour this little girl was called Alyssa Malfoy. Alyssa was going to be given to the Nott's. Lucius wrote the Nott's the same letter as they wrote to the Delacour's last year.


	2. Chapter 2

Unknown sister's chapter 1

Alyssa P.O.V

Today it was my forth birthday dad just gave me a letter I read it and it said I was adopted and that my real Parents are the Malfoy's. It also said that Draco is my full brother and I have a half sister Arianna Delacour. It turns out my mum, Narcissa Malfoy got raped by none other than a Gryffindor and she left her wand at home and couldn't do wand less magic so she couldn't defend herself. The reason dad gave the letter to me this early is because all four of us have to go to the ministry court rooms. Mum and dad think that it might be to put me in Azkaban for some reason I really hope I don't get put in Azkaban nobody thinks I know anything about it but I know loads.

At the ministry court rooms

We were now at the ministry. The ministry were now deciding if I should be put away. Ten minutes later fudge said me and the rest of the deciding ministry will now be saying our votes. Everyone apart from about five pure bloods and some blood traitors decided I was guilty most of them probably didn't even know I why I was in court. I know that most of the ministry only voted me guilty because the minister, fudge voted me guilty and because Umbridge voted me and most people in the ministry stick by their decisions. The only people who weren't pure bloods who voted for me not to go into Azkaban were Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks who is actually my cousin, Albus Dumbledore and Arthur Weasley. Oh no I am guilty the ministry decided I was guilty. This is bad. Really bad I don't know how to fight off the dementers. Lucius Malfoy then decided to speak up and said I want to speak to miss Nott alone I will also take her to her cell without anyone else nearby. When we got out of sight and out earshot Lucius bent down in front of me and asked me do you know who I am. My mother and father gave me the letter I told him. So you know who you really are. Yes and about Draco and Arianna. Alyssa you'll have to share a cell with the three Lestrange's. While it is just the four of you, you can take of your glamour if you want. Okay I might take it off I'm not sure yet though. We were at the cells at the moment. We had just gotten there my dad was in the cell talking to Rabastian, Rodolphus and Bellatrix telling them who I really was.


	3. Chapter 3

Unknown sisters' chapter 2

It has been a year since I have been in Azkaban I really hate it here. The good thing is I have learned how to do wandless magic I learned how to fight off the dementers in about a week with Bellatrix and Rabastian's help. I know so much wandless magic when I go to Hogwarts I will probably know more magic than most seven years. Bellatrix taught me the wandless magic and she gave me a book on wandless magic. Rabastian normally taught me the dark arts he gave me a very complex book on the dark arts he bought in knock turn alley when he was seventh year he could never do the spells in there. When Rabastian found out I could do most of the spells in there he got quite annoyed because he still can't do any of the spells in the book he gave me neither can Bellatrix or Rodolphus. It is now time for my daily meeting with the ministry well actually its only with Umbridge and fudge. Its only ever with those two and they hate me and that's really under exaggerating. I couldn't wait to get out of here and that's not because of the dementers or the other prisoners it's because of the ministry. Umbridge and fudge are such hypocrites I can't believe they put wizards who are rapists and who beat their children in Azkaban I mean I know I'm not a daughter of any of them but they still do it to me a five year old who has done nothing wrong only a pureblood that was given away at birth which i have no idea how they knew unless they don't and they wanted to get back at the Nott's for something. So here I was walking down the corridor and walking towards the only things that I am scared of Dolores Umbridge the most high up ministry official and the minister of magic Cornelius Fudge. I was outside fudge's office door now I knocked on it so he would know I was there but if I knocked too hard he would get angrier I learned that lesson two weeks after I arrived at Azkaban.

I was with Umbridge and fudge that was the good thing. The bad thing was that Umbridge was carving in the words slutty whore into my back. It was so painful she also couldn't just use magic she had to use a dagger which is worse and more painful than dark magic and dark magic is so painful you wouldn't know how painful it was unless it happened to you. To make things worse as soon as they cleaned up the blood and it dried on me Umbridge left and I immediately knew what was coming fudge and Umbridge gave me my daily beating before they carved into my back I knew they charmed the dagger so even if I tried I knew I wouldn't be able to get the scars off my back ever even with the darkest of dark magic. I don't think I will ever tell anyone what they do to me because I don't want anyone to know how weak I have been and I am. Fudge pushed me onto the couch he carefully took of my clothes so no one would know what he did to me and he raped me like he always did when Umbridge left the room, sometimes i wonder why he is minister after all he has a lot of violence in him Well he does for me and only me. I just wish that sometimes that the two of them would be locked up and I would never have to see them again but i know that can never happen because I have too much pride like the rest of my family for anyone to ever find out.


End file.
